


Heavenly Hairdressers

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Heavenly Hairdressers 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dean accidentally getting Sam laid, Flirting, Gabriel is a Hairdresser, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, featuring Sam's perfect hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a cute hairdresser with golden eyes who runs a barber shop right on the corner of the street of where Sam lives, who he passes on his way to work everyday.</p><p>Sam's had a massive crush on him for years but they've never actually spoken to each other and Sam can't gather up enough courage to speak to him.</p><p>So when Dean rolls into town to see Sam, before demanding that Sam gets a haircut because he's 'starting to look like a chick', it means Sam and Mr Cute Hairdresser are going to meet properly, whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Hairdressers

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr with different AU ideas and on it was about one of the characters having a crush on the hairdresser so they keep going back, and their hair gradually gets shorter. I thought immediately of Gabriel being a sassy hairdresser except i know that Gabriel would refuse to even touch Sam's hair with scissors as his hair is perfect and glorious. Hope you like.

There was a barber shop on the corner of Sam's street which he passes everyday on his way to work. He'd never been in - he didn't really have the time to get his hair cut and anyway, he quite liked his hair longer. However, he had noticed the man who ran it.

He was short, with golden hair and golden eyes to match. He always had a smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes and always seemed to have an endless supply of candy hanging from his lips. Oh, and those lips. Sam had had some less than innocent thoughts about those lips. So yes, it was safe to say Sam had the hots for his local hairdresser. The one he'd never actually spoken to.

They nodded at each other though sometimes. Sam had lived down the road from the hairdresser for nearly four years now, and during that time had seen him nearly every day so they'd silently agreed (at least Sam presumed so) that they were both worthy of a nod of neighbourly acknowledgement. Mr Golden Hairdresser sometimes winked at him (it was occasional but startling enough to nearly make him fall of the sidewalk). Sam saw this as both a good thing and a bad thing. 

Good, because it mean't that Mr Golden Hairdresser knew of his existence (oh god, he sounded like a teenage girl) and bad because they'd been doing that so long it would seem odd to suddenly start up a conversation with him. Hell, they weren't even on first name basis. And in all fairness, Sam didn't think he was brave enough to introduce himself anyway.

Though as fate had it, he didn't get a choice in the matter either way.

*****

Dean lived in Laurence, where the two of them had grown up, with his long term boyfriend Castiel. However Dean came over to California to see Sam quite often. Dean wouldn't admit it but he missed his little brother, and he refused to use Skype to speak to him. Usually Dean would come over with Castiel but this time Cas had been unable to come as he'd been tied up with work, and profusely apologised over the phone about it. 

Sam opened his door to find Dean there, his beloved Impala parked up in the street, bag in hand and cocky grin with a witty retort on his lips; however it was lost in his exclamation. "Son of a bitch Sammy! Your hair's like freaking Rapunzel man."

"Nice to see you too Dean." Sam replied back, not at all surprised at his brother. His hair _had_ grown quite a lot since they'd last saw each other. He opened the door further to allow Dean entry into his apartment. Soon Dean was lounging on the sofa with a beer, part of the furniture like he'd always been there. Sam liked that about Dean. It didn't matter how long it been since they saw each other, or if they were far apart. Dean always managed to slip back in easily, like a comfortable sweater.

Sam was leaning against a cabinet so he was facing Dean, with a beer in his own hand. He was filling Dean in on what had happened since they last spoke (three days ago over the phone) but he could tell that Dean wasn't really focusing on what he was saying. His eyes were focusing on something just off the side of his face. It was distracting him now. He sighed, giving up. 

"What is it?" He asked. Dean's eyes snapped back to his.

"Huh?"

"Well you're not listening. What are looking at?" 

If Dean knew how to look sheepish, then he might have done at that moment. "It's just.. your hair man. It's so damn long. It's just.." He made a pained noise. "You just look so ridiculous. It's like I'm Indiana Jones and you're Lara Croft."

Sam scoffed at Dean's reaction. "Lara Croft is a badass." 

He wasn't so amused though when Dean suddenly sat up with the face of someone who'd just had an epiphany. "There's a barbers just down the street.. What's it called.."

Sam sighed, not liking where this was going. "Heavenly Hairdressers."

Dean grinned again. "Yeah, that's it. More like Hairdresser Hell. Anyway, that's where we're gonna go. We're gonna get your chick hair cut Sammy." He drained the last of his beer and put the empty bottle on the coffee table before standing up and stretching. He leaned over to the other side of the sofa to grab his jacket and pull it on. 

"What? Right now?" Sam looked like a deer in the headlights, and had completely frozen.

"Yeah, right now genius. Seriously, I can't even look you in the eyes at the minute." Dean began to frog march to the door with the determination of a soldier going to war. Sam didn't want to get his hair cut, even if it meant getting to finally meet his hairdresser but he'd had enough experience with Dean to know not to argue. 

He sighed (it seemed to be a common habit when around Dean) and began following Dean out the door, only stopping to put on his own coat and checking his reflection in the mirror (he might be able to get his hair cut off, but it didn't hurt to make sure it looked good first). 

They walked down the street, Dean marching on, nothing stopping his mission and Sam hurrying, trying to keep up with him. 

The bell at the door jangled as the walked in, Sam a little hesitantly. The object of Sam's fascination looked up as they walked in, from the receptionist's desk he was been leaning against, lolly-pop hanging from his mouth and joking with the man behind the desk. His eyes lit up with recognition at the sight of him. He quickly finished his conversation with the man and stepped forward to stand in front of Dean and Sam. He beamed at Sam, catching Sam off guard by the open expression on his face. Sam may have swooned a little.

"Howdy neighbour." He drawled at Sam. "Finally decided to stop by?"

Sam smiled shyly back. "Uh, yeah. It only took me four years."

The hairdresser's grin widened as if he was pleased with Sam's answer. "I'm Gabriel." He stuck out a hand for Sam to shake. "And what do I call you? I can't keep referring to you as the attractive moose man."

Sam blushed at the nickname. At least he wasn't the only one that had made something up. He took Gabriel's hand to shake, a little jolt of electricity travelling up his arm. He quickly released it in shock, ignoring Gabriel's telling smirk, as if he understood exactly just what happened. "Sam."

"Well Sammy, what can I do for you on this fine day?" Gabriel asked, taking his lolly-pop out of his mouth so he could gesture around as if he could magically make whatever Sam desired appear. Sam opened his mouth to answer, but his brother cut in before he could speak.

"Sam here needs his hair cut. He's beginning to look like a chick." Dean stated bluntly, never one to beat around the bush.

Gabriel's relaxed and happy demeanor instantly disappeared, as if someone flicked a switch. His eyes were wide as he replied seriously. "No can do."

Dean gave Gabriel a look. A look which said 'excuse you?'. "What did you just say?"

Gabriel turned to Dean, and spoke slowly as if he speaking to a child, or more likely in Dean's case, an idiot. "I said no way."

"Why? You're the hairdresser, you cut the hair. It your job." Dean demanded, scowling.

Gabriel shrugged and gestured towards Sam, taking a step closer to him. "Look at his hair. It's magnificent. It's perfect. I refuse to cut something so beautiful."

Sam froze, barely daring to breath. Gabriel looked back to Sam, or well more like Sam's hair and let a gentle hand fall through it. "Lovely." He said under his breath, to himself. He looked back to Sam's eyes and raised his voice to speak to Sam. "What product do you use?"

Sam darted his eyes towards Dean, seeing his scowl increase at the lack of space between him and Gabriel. He licked his lips nervously, seeing the way Gabriel's eyes followed the action. "Uh, shampoo?"

Gabriel snorted a little. "Sasquatch, you have no idea how lucky you are to have hair like that. Some of my customers would kill to have your hair. But don't worry you're safe here. I'll protect you." He finished off his sentence with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Sam feeling a little braver, grinned. If Gabriel wanted to flirt, then Sam would happily give it back as good as he got. He'd liked this guy too long to waste this opportunity. "What, you with your scissors in all your five foot seven glory?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Five foot eight actually. And I'm pretty mean with sharp, pointy objects if you get my drift."

Sam heard Dean whimper in the background but he only had eyes for Gabriel.

"Kinky." Sam snorted, grinning. "So there really isn't anything you can do for my hair?"

Gabriel considered him, pretending to check over his hair. "Well.. perhaps. I could maybe think of something if I looked at for long enough.. perhaps over dinner?"

Sam laughed, an expected bellow escaping to his surprise. "Smooth man, smooth."

Gabriel grinning, shrugged as if to say, 'what can I say? I was born this charming'.

Sam found himself nodding in agreement. "Sure. Tomorrow evening alright for you?"

Gabriel looked momentarily surprised as if he hadn't actually expected to agree. However the expression was gone as fast as it appeared. A smirk replaced the expression. "I'll pick you up at eight?"

"It's a date." Sam replied smoothly, eyes still locked with Gabriel's. So he might of come out for a hair cut but he left with a date instead. And it only took four years of mutual pining. 

"Did I just accidentally get my little brother laid?" Dean asked, a horrified look on his face, breaking Gabriel and Sam's trance.

Gabriel turned to Dean, a perfect replica of Dean's own crooked smirk mirroring back at him. "Well. If I play my cards right."

And the look on Dean's face was so worth all the insults he got from Dean about his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh, that title. Does it count as a mildly ironic pun?
> 
> Also weirdly enough, this rolled off quite easily which made a nice change. Though i did try attempting americanisms. I feel mildly violated now though. Oh and Gabriel's love for Sam's hair seems a little weird, so sorry. It almost matches the love i have for it though.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
